<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now Introducing...! by LazyPanda28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538129">Now Introducing...!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyPanda28/pseuds/LazyPanda28'>LazyPanda28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Some Big and Little Situations - ATEEZ Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver! ateez, little! mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyPanda28/pseuds/LazyPanda28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the members of ATEEZ is a little, but who? Let's find out!</p><p>*REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Ensemble &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Some Big and Little Situations - ATEEZ Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now Introducing...!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first time writing about Little Space/Age-Regression (but definitely not the first time reading it). From what I have learned so far (about reading fanfictions and looking it up) is that it's definitely different for everyone. My portrayal of Little Space/Age-Regression may not be 100% accurate, but I do hope you can enjoy what I write! </p><p>DISCLAIMER: I wrote this prior to Mingi taking a hiatus due to his psychological anxiety. I kinda based his age regression on little (pun may or may not be intended) observations I made when watching how he is with ATEEZ and how they treat him (I AM NOT saying that they treat him horribly!). I observed how he reacts to certain situations and I feel like I can relate to or understand why he is the way he is, but AGAIN: these are my observations and this has no real context or evidence and has no correlation to his current hiatus, so please do not take this seriously!!! Let's continue to support ATEEZ and Mingi's recovery! &lt;3</p><p>Onwards to the fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Off. Off? No, yeah, definitely off… That was the only way Yeosang could describe Mingi over the last couple of weeks. Mingi usually talked about what was bothering him because the eight-member group wanted to make sure that everyone would be comfortable going to each other to absolve any issues. They wanted to create a safe space within themselves so as to create fewer problems and more comfort and trust. While Mingi did take a little longer than some members to talk about any conflicts he was having, it usually didn’t take this long. Mingi tends to play off his discomfort quite well in the form of aegyo and skillfully moving the conversation in a different direction by changing the subject. </p><p>Although the members knew each other well, Yeosang felt that he was probably the only one that noticed Mingi’s off-ish behavior. The younger had spent more time alone in his room, was less touchy-feely, and definitely less talkative. These may seem very obvious, but due to their recent comeback and new upcoming album, they didn’t have a lot of time to be very observant. They had practically little to no free time, what with vocal and dance practices taking up the majority of their time. Not to mention, half of ATEEZ were becoming actors for a webcomic-to-film project. They also have V-Lives (they didn’t want to let down ATINY), variety shows, and interviews. </p><p>To say the members of ATEEZ were exhausted was an understatement. The ‘99 liners enjoyed what little free time they had playing video games, eating chicken, reading, or sleeping. Seonghwa was usually cleaning or cooking, Hongjoong was usually at the studio or reforming something into amazing pieces of art, and Jongho liked to workout or join the ‘99 liners. </p><p>Currently, the eldest members of ATEEZ were helping Seonghwa clean around the dorm. The younger ones were off doing their own thing. Of course, Wooyoung and San were an inseparable duo (best to keep them out of the kitchen). Jongho wanted to help his hyungs clean and Yeosang took that opportunity to go check up on Mingi. The taller man had been in his room all day, letting anyone who checked up on him know that he was tired and just wanted to sleep. Yeosang wasn’t gonna keep letting it slide.</p><p>Yeosang knocked on the door. “Mingi-ah, you okay?” He heard a muffled yelp and a soft thud. </p><p>“Y-yes!” Mingi’s voice was a bit higher-pitched than his usual deep timbre. Yeosang also heard a bit of a scuffle and something sounded like it was being put away before Mingi gave a tiny, “Come in, hyung!”</p><p>When Yeosang opened the door, he noticed that Mingi’s eyes were a bit wide, his cheeks flushed, and he was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of his bed with his hands in his lap. Yeosang chose not to mention whatever it was that Mingi was previously doing and instead went to sit next to him after closing the door behind him. He felt that now was a good a time as ever to bring up Mingi’s standoffish behavior before it gets worse. He knew Mingi was a sensitive and loving person and he didn’t deserve whatever inner turmoil he was battling. Yeosang would make sure to help his group member alleviate the issue at hand.</p><p>“Is it okay if we talk for a little bit? It’s okay if you don’t want to, but I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Yeosang said softly so as not to make Mingi jumpier than he already was. He also didn’t want to force him to talk if he didn’t want to: Yeosang knows better than anyone that if you don’t want to talk, you just don’t want to and he definitely wouldn’t want someone to force him to open up if he wasn’t ready. </p><p>“Of course I’m okay! What are you talking about?” If it wasn’t for his overly quick response, Yeosang probably would’ve been fooled. It also didn’t help that Mingi was (not so subtly) fidgeting with his hands in his lap and his smile looked forced.</p><p>“Mingi, please. I’ve noticed how closed-off you’ve become. Is it because we tease you too much? I’ll tell the guys to stop and-” </p><p>“No! It’s not that, I mean I would appreciate it if you guys did it less, but that’s not what’s wrong.” Mingi quickly cut off Yeosang, but his eagerness to clear up Yeosang’s worry let him into what was really going on. Mingi took notice of this and tried to backtrack but Yeosang wouldn’t let him close himself off again.</p><p>“Yah, you know you can come to us with whatever, right? I don’t like seeing you so...far away. You’re our MinMin, our universal star! Are you stressed from the…” Yeosang’s voice faded away as Mingi recalled the nickname he used. <em> MinMin</em>. He doesn’t know why, but that nickname made him feel so warm and content. It was like a fluffy blanket was draped over him and he felt some weight lift from his shoulders. </p><p>“...and I understand if you’re hiding because you’re stressed, but we’re always here for you, Mingi-ah.” Yeosang realized that it was a one-sided conversation when he looked up and Mingi looked dazed and wasn’t responding. “Mingi?”</p><p>Said man blinked and shook his head a bit. “What was that? I’m sorry.” </p><p>Yeosang had seen Mingi look zoned out like that when he was eating because he’s a slow eater, but something about it was different this time (other than the obvious fact that Mingi wasn’t eating). Yeosang couldn’t put his finger on it, but he needed to figure out what was going on with his dongsaeng. </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It’ll be easier to help you if you tell me what’s wrong, but I’m not going to force it out of you. I just hope you can trust me and the others enough to let us know because a happy Mingi is our favorite Mingi. You shouldn’t have to suffer through whatever it is you’re going through alone.” Yeosang put his hand on Mingi’s shoulder, careful not to make him uncomfortable, but also to show him his sincerity. </p><p>Mingi looked close to the verge of tears and in the smallest voice Yeosang has ever heard from him, Mingi asked, “C-can...can I have a hug? Please?” How could Yeosang ever deny such a request? Despite the obvious size difference, Yeosang maneuvered his big baby onto his lap with his head on his shoulder and arms around his waist. Yeosang let him be for some time before Mingi finally spoke up again.</p><p>“I’m really sorry I didn’t mention anything to you guys, I just don’t want to burden you guys with my problems. I do trust you guys, honestly, I do! It’s just that I’ve never told anyone and I just…” his voice was barely louder than a whisper. “I don’t want you guys to think of me differently.”</p><p>“Mingi, I honestly don’t think there’s anything in this world that you could do that would make us think of you differently. San backwashes his drinks, Seonghwa sometimes works out half-naked, and Wooyoung is like a bratty five-year-old.” Yeosang joked. Mingi felt himself recoil the tiniest bit at Yeosang’s last few words. Before Mingi could say anything, his hyung continued.</p><p>“You may be a bit immature at times, but you’re OUR big baby. Even the fans call you their baby and I’m pretty sure more than ninety percent of them are half your height.” Mingi gave a little giggle at that. <em> OUR big baby</em>. Mingi felt himself start to slip. “So what does our baby MinMin have going on, hmm?” he gave Mingi a little squeeze for a hug. <em> Our baby MinMin</em>. That’s all it took for Mingi to slip and let out his biggest secret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading! Please feel free to make any requests in the comments below and I'll let you know if I can write it. I'll try to update and get back to you as soon as I can! I will definitely be writing more Little fics in the future, so please keep an eye out for those! &lt;3</p><p>ALSO! I didn't intend for this to be a cliffhanger or chaptered, but this was sitting in my drafts and I wanted to post it before Ao3 deleted it ^^' I'll try and update the next chapter soon, but I have a lot of unexpected life events that are currently hindering me from writing. I'm not in the best situation right now and the future isn't looking bright for me, so I'm trying to write to take my mind off of everything. Unfortunately, I'm also getting writer's block, so requests are highly encouraged!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>